1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an entering and leaving management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an entering and leaving management system in a related art, for example, JP-A-2003-27796 discloses an entering and leaving management system for determining a person performing personal authentication operation at the entering or leaving time based on the personal authentication result of biometrics. In the entering and leaving management system in the related art, a taken image is stored in association with the authentication result at the entering or leaving time, whereby the person performing the personal authentication operation is checked. The personal authentication results are listed on a screen of an operation terminal and at the viewing time of the personal authentication result, the taken image associated with the personal authentication result is displayed in a separate window. Accordingly, if the personal authentication result is check OK, the person name can be determined. If the personal authentication result is check NG, the person name cannot be determined, but the person can be checked according to the taken image as a suspicious person, so that security is enhanced.
Since the taken image at the authentication operation time is displayed in the entering and leaving management system in the related art, it is difficult for one person to masquerade as another person by conducting personal authentication of biometrics as in the above-mentioned JP-A-2003-27796; the system becomes highly effective. However, there are a large number of entering and leaving management systems for conducting personal authentication using an IC card represented by an employee ID card, etc., because the introduction cost can be suppressed and the system is excellent in convenience as compared with the biometrics. For system administration using such an IC card, personal authentication of one person masquerading as another person may be conducted by fraud of a stolen card, etc. If authentication of one person masquerading as another person is conducted, it is difficult to identify a suspicious person illegally entering and leaving the room if only the taken image at the personal authentication operation time is displayed as in the related art example; this is a problem.